Mistakes
by CriminalMindser
Summary: After TOW Ross and Rachel take a break! Rachel has been in a bad mood for weeks, and now she's sick! Why? Ross and Rachel stor, proper summary inside, Read and review!


**Ok so this is my first Ross and Rachel fic, it takes place after TOW Ross and Rachel take a break, except there's no Mark and Rcahel doesn't work at Bloomingdales, she still works at Central Perk. They have just broken up and aren't on speaking terms yet but Rachel receives some shocking news that will bring them back together. Please read and review, please!**

Rachel rushed through the streets of Manhattan, hopping every second step to put her shoes on. She was running late, again, it was the third time this week she had overslept and she knew that the employees at Central Perk were getting annoyed and not just because she was late but because she was using up their break time. Things had been really hectic for the past few weeks, she had just broken up with Ross and had fallen ill and yet she still had to work. She ran through the doors of Central Perk and bolted over to the counter where Gunther was standing, not looking very impressed by the way.

"Don't start Gunther", Rachel quickly jumped in, before he could say anything.

"Your late", he replied, standing there with his bright yellow shirt and green tie on, which drove Rachel crazy, "Again", he added.

"And you're", Rachel started to say, trying hard to find a good come back, "In die her need of a new wardrobe", she announced, quickly scamming up and down his body at the hideous outfit.

"So what's the excuse this time", he asked, choosing to ignore her last comment.

"I overslept", she responded, grabbing a hairbrush from her bag, seeing that she didn't have enough time to brush it earlier.

"You've already used that one", he said, brushing down the counter, "But Rachel, come on this is the 5th time this week you've been late".

"3rd time", she corrected, throwing her hair up into a ponytail.

"No actually it's been 5 times", Gunther announced, "You've overslept 3 times but the other 2 you went home because you complained of nausea or a headache".

"Yeah well that's not being late is it", she joked, "And so, what, your keeping tally now", she asked annoyed, "Oh never mind that, I should have known because well, you keep tally on me for everything, what I wear, what dates I go on, what boyfriends I've had, don't you Gunther".

"Wow your in a very bad mood today", Gunther announced.

"Yeah well it seems I'm that way a lot these days", she replied, not knowing why she had been in a bad mood and frustrated all week.

"Here", Gunther said, handing her coffee, "This goes to table 5".

Rachel quickly walked over to table 5 and gave them their coffee.

"Here you go", she said sweetly, which of course was all put on.

"Thankyou", they replied and went back to talking.

"What", Rachel shrieked, "No tip", she almost yelled at them.

"I'm sorry", the lady asked, confused.

"Oh no your not, but you're going to be", Rachel said angrily.

"Look if you want money I ca", the lady started before Rachel cut her off, "No listen lady its not about the money, its about the principal".

"Excuse me", the lady asked, starting to get a bit frightened of Rachel.

"Let me put it this way, you go to a café you get coffee I bring the coffee and you tip me, got it", she said meanly.

"Ok, I'm sorry", the lady replied, "Here", she said giving Rachel a more expensive tip than she earned.

"Thankyou", Rachel replied, ripping the note out of her hand.

She walked back over the counter where Gunther stood their shocked, he had never seen Rachel yell or be that rude to someone before, and it wasn't just him, half the people in Central Perk were now staring at her after her outburst.

"God some people", Rcahel said to him, frustrated, "They just have no idea".

"Rachel, are you okay", Gunther asked, kind of scared.

"Yeah I'm fine, why", she asked, not having a single clue why he'd ask her that.

"Well for one you just yelled at that old lady", Gunther said pointing at her.

Rachel turned around to look and when the lady saw her she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Rachel laughed, "I did not yell at her, I simply asked for my rightfully earned tip".

"Then why did she just flee when you looked at her", Gunther asked.

Rachel faced changed, "Oh my god", she said, feeling horrible, "Was I really that mean", she asked.

"What", Gunther asked confused, one minute she was all happy and didn't think she had done anything wrong and now she was back to her normal self and completely aware that she had just crossed the line.

"I have to go apologise", Rachel announced, "I can't believe I did this".

"Maybe you should just take the day off", Gunther suggested.

"No Gunther that's not fair on you, if anyone should take the day off its you", she replied, "But if you really insist then ok", she said grabbing her bag and jacket.

"Thanks Gunther I'll see you tomorrow, and don't worry I won't be late".

Rachel looked down the street to see if she could see the lady she just yelled at but there was no use, the streets were full of people and she didn't even know what way she went. Instead of walking aimlessly around the city looking for this woman she decided to give up and go back to her apartment, at least this way she could take some aspirin and lie down to get rid of the shocking headache she was dealing with.

"Mon", she called out from the door, "Help".

"What's the matter", Monica asked from the kitchen. Rachel made her way over to her best friend and fell into her arms and sighed, "Need aspirin", she said, tiredly.

"Another headache", Monica asked, walking over to the medicine cabinet.

"Yes", Rachel replied, leaning against the counter.

"Worst than the last one", Monica asked, coming back and handing her some pain killers.

"Definitely", she replied, popping them straight into her mouth, "It's like the 9/11 attack all over again except this time it's in my head", she joked.

"Wow, that's gotta hurt", Monica laughed and Rachel nodded, "Maybe you should consider going and seeing a doctor".

"And what, spend 100 dollars to see the doctor only to find out I have a small bug that will eventually go away and in the meantime there's nothing much I can do about it, the pain I mean".

"Its got to be better than popping dozens of pain killers into your mouth each day", Monica announced, concerned, "I mean I'm really starting to worry about you".

"What", Rachel asked, surprised, "Why".

"Because, you've been sick for days, you've hardly eaten anything, you've overslept, you've been moody, busy, distracted, I'm just concerned that's all".

"Well Mon you don't have to be, I'm fine, really", Rachel assured, putting on a fake smile, "Its just a bug, I'm sure I'll be over it by next week".

"And what if your not", Monica asked.

"Then I'll go see a doctor if that's what you really want", Rachel gave in.

"Ok", Monica said, giving in.

"What is it", Rachel asked her knowing from the expression on her face that she wanted to say something more.

"It's just", Monica started.

"Just what", Rachel asked.

"It's just, I think some of this might also, possibly, most likely, definitely, has something to do with Ross".

"What are you talking about", Rachel asked, "Ross and I broke up ages ago".

"Well, it's just, you haven't really talked about it and then all of a sudden your sick and your late for work, and your always locked up in the house", Monica expressed her concern, "I'm just worried that you're not dealing with the breakup, your trying to avoid it".

"Monica ok you have to stop worrying", Rachel announced, "I've talked about Ross, I'm over it, I'm trying to move on and this has absolutely nothing to do with him, I swear".

"Ok", Monica said, "I believe you".

"Well you don't but that's okay", Rachel announced, smiling.

"Can I have a hug", Monica asked.

"Sure", Rachel said, hugging her.

"So Gunther let you off work", Monica asked sitting back down.

"Yeah", Rachel replied, "I yelled at an old lady".

"You what", Monica screeched.

"It was an accident", Rachel defended.

"How can you yell at an old lady by accident", Monica asked.

"I don't know, I'm just not myself at the moment", Rachel announced, "I don't know what's going on with me".

"Well what happened, is she alright", Monica asked.

"Yeah she's fine, she's terrified of me but she's fine", Rachel said.

"Did Gunther fire you", Monica asked.

"It's Gunther what do you think".

"Of course he didn't, he's in love with you", Monica said to herself.

"He did however tell me to take the day off so I'm just going to go and lie down for a bit", Rachel announced, walking over to the couch.

"Do you need anything", Monica asked, "A movie maybe".

"Nah, I'm just going to try and sleep".

"Ok well maybe if you feel better tonight we could go out, have some drinks, you me and phoebe", Monica asked, "It could get your mind off everything, a girls night out".

"Yeah that sounds good", Rachel responded.

She woke up a couple of hours later when Chandler and Joey arrived home.

"Dude she was hot", Joey said, walking through the apartment door.

"I know", Chandler laughed.

"Wait", Joey said, noticing the quiet, "Where is everyone".

"I'm here guys", Rachel said from the couch.

"Oh hey", Joey said, jumping onto the recliner, "Where's everyone else".

"Monica's at work and Phoebe's out with her brother", Rachel replied, "So what have you guys been doing".

Chandler came down and sat at Rachel's feet, "Well", he said, "We just ran into a bunch of hot girls on the street who invited us to a party tonight".

"Great", Rachel smiled.

"Well what are you doing", Joey asked, "You sleeping".

"Yeah I had a headache", Rachel answered, sitting up.

"Again", Chandler asked.

"Ok, now that's freaky", Rachel announced.

"Monica told us", Chandler replied.

"Ok that's better", she said.

"Well sorry if we woke you", Joey said, "We can leave if you want".

"No it's fine", Rachel said, "I feel much better now, stay, tell me more about these hot girls".

Later that night when Rachel was getting ready for the girls night out, she started to feel nauseas again, and much to her dismay she was sick again. She tried to call Monica at work to tell her that girls night out had to be cancelled but she got voicemail which meant she was probably already on her way back to the apartment. And she was right, moments later she heard Monica arrive home. She was still in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and she couldn't move. "Rach", she called out, "You ready to go", there was no answer.

Monica heard a noise that sounded like retching coming from the bathroom. She threw her bag on the couch and ran in there.

When she opened the door she saw her best friend lying on the ground in front of the toilet in a crumpled heap, "Oh", she said, realizing what was going on. She kneeled down next to Rachel and pulled her hair out of her face, rubbing her back for support, "It's gonna be ok". When Rachel was finished Monica handed her a damp cloth to wash her face with, "Are you ok", she asked, Rachel shook her head and buried her head in her hands, the tears starting.

"Oh hey, hey", Monica said, giving her a hug, Rachel crying in her arms, "It's gonna be ok".

"No, its not", Rachel said, grabbing a tissue and wiping her eyes, "I have no idea what's wrong with me, but I feel like crap, all the time".

"Come on, lets get you up", Monica said, helping her stand up. She helped her out into the living room and sat her on the couch, disappearing into the kitchen for a while. She came back a few moments later, "Here you go, I got you a bucket, in case your sick again, a bottle of water and some ice cream, now do you want me to make some coffee", Monica asked.

Rachel shook her head in disgust, "No", she said firmly, "Coffee is the last thing I want right now, I can't even think about it".

"Wow", Monica said surprised, "I've never seen you refuse coffee before".

"That's because I never have", Rachel announced, "Now do you see what I mean".

"Oh my god", Monica said to herself, the realization that Rachel could be pregnant coming to her. She was going to say something but she really didn't want to freak her out right now.

"So is there anything else you want", she asked.

"No, I'm good", Rachel replied, smiling, "But thankyou, you shouldn't have to be here babysitting me".

"Nonsense, I am your best friend, I do need to be here, besides, I live here", she announced, "Now is there anything you want to tell me".

"What are you talking about", Rachel asked, taking a sip of water.

"I'm talking about your meltdown in the bathroom earlier, that wan't exactly the greatest Rachel Green moment".

"Monica please, I really don't want to talk about it", Rachel announced, turning on the t.v.

"Well I do", Monica said, grabbing the remote and turning it off, "What is going on with you, this, how you've been acting these past few days is not the Rachel I know".

"I know", Rachel said, frustrated, "I don't know what's going on with me, there's like this horrible person inside me that I can't control and its just making me so tired".

"Rachel I don't want to freak you out or anything but", Monica started, "I think you might be pregnant".

"What", Rachel asked, shocked.

**Ok so I'm gonna leave it there. Let me know what you think and let me know if u think I should continue, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
